


A place to confess what’s unsaid.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hurt, Injury, Love, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks





	A place to confess what’s unsaid.

** A place to confess what’s unsaid. **

The case had been bad. Worse than bad. Four members of their team had ended up in the ICU for several days to recover from an ambush that came only because they had walked into a turf war between rival drug lords uninformed.

Spencer was staying with JJ and Will while Aaron was crashing at Dave’s, Dave somehow having gotten off with the least amount of injury. Again. JJ swore it was a skill. Morgan was being looked after by his mother, who’d flown in.

JJ had been curious when Hotch had called and begged her to bring Reid over. Now, if not sooner, he’d said. So, she’d loaded up her friend and had driven him to Rossi’s.

Aaron was in the kitchen when they’d arrived and carefully made a beeline straight for Spencer. “Spencer? I can’t not say anything anymore. After this past week… I love you. More than that, I’m in love with you.” JJ could see he was practically trembling with the need to get it all out. “Please… Please will you go on a date with me?”

 


End file.
